¿Amor o deseo?
by katitabender
Summary: Un nuevo personaje en Nerima pone de cabeza la vida de la pareja mas conocida. ¿Sera que todo sea diferente y por fin se separen?


**Ranma no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo#1:** Un extraño en Nerima

Se podían observar los fuertes rayos de sol entrar por aquella pequeña ventana de vidrio del Neko Hanten. La anciana Cologne soplaba con sutileza la taza de té caliente que tenia frente a ella mientras observaba como las nubes, de aquel cielo azul, de un blanco pureza pasaban a tomar un gris oscuro.

Con cuidado se levantó de su asiento viendo aquella anormalidad de verano y caminó hacia su librero del cual sacó un ancho libro con pasta café oscura. Lo abrió inmediatamente y su expresión seria cambió a una de sorpresa y misterio. Volvió su vista nuevamente al cielo, observando cómo las nubes regresaban nuevamente a la normalidad. Suspiró.

- Un cambio en el cielo- susurró- es un cambio de vida. Me pregunto… ¿Quién será ese misterioso nuevo personaje en Nerima que por un momento logró perturbar el ambiente?

**_XXX_**

Faltaban 45 minutos más de clases y con eso concluiría el día. Sonaba con algo de descuido el lápiz en su pupitre mientras, por la ventana más próxima a ella, observaba el azul cielo con tenues rayos de sol de la tarde. Era el momento de su clase favorita, literatura. Y no solo era porque el señor Koji daba muy bien la clase, en realidad era porque cada vez sacaba una lectura interesante.

Volvió su vista al pupitre mientras en sus dos manos sostenía la obra que terminaban de analizar esa semana "Sentimientos a flor de piel". El pequeño folleto, como ella le llamaba pues no era un escrito demasiado extenso para ser considerado una novela, había sido escrito por la aclamada escritora Rumiko Takahashi, una de la que había aprendido mucho en las últimas clases.

Su prosa era excelente y el vocabulario amplio y exquisito, lástima que los incultos como su prometido no apreciara los buenos trabajos. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo mientras, descuidadamente paso las paginas rápidamente hasta detenerse en la numero 70, justo donde la noche anterior había puesto el separador pues había sido su parte favorita del libro. Aprovechando que el profesor escribía algunas cosas en la pizarra, volvió a leer.

"_y sería difícil para ella admitir cual de los dos hombres despertaba sus más profundos y carnales deseos. Aquellos hermanos que había conocido accidentalmente aquella tarde del verano de 1788 habían abierto camino en su corazón tan puñeteramente doloroso que le fue imposible alejarse. Su cierta vanidad de mujer tampoco le era de ayuda, pues odiaba admitirse a sí misma que secretamente disfrutaba del sufrimiento que les causaba._

_Aquellos besos y caricias apasionadas compartidas en el momento en el que la lujuria desataba escandalosa de sus cuerpos le hacían pensar si realmente estaba enamorada ¿de los dos? ¡era imposible!- se recalcó, mientras observaba la lluvia caer por el ventana de su habitación- pero ¿y entonces, a quien quería? Si sentía que necesitaba de ambos para estar viva pero sabiendo que las decisiones que estaba tomando los mataban a los tres._

_Eriol y Kenji eran demasiado generosos al no olvidarla pero, si ellos se iban, si se alejaran ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿a quién extrañaría más? ¿Sin quien no podría vivir? Debía hallar la respuesta a su dilema antes de que fuera tarde pero como podría distinguir entre el amor y el deseo si son dos cosas tan apegadas que incluso pueden confundir los sentimientos…"_

Antes de que continuara leyendo escuchó como el profesor los llamaba a todos para captar su atención, había dejado algunas pequeñas indicaciones en la pizarra que después se encargaría plasmar en su cuaderno. Observó como el profesor aclaraba su garganta para empezar a hacerse escuchar con aquel tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

-bueno, sé que algunos de este salón ya estarán terminando o habrán terminado el pequeño folleto que les he dado a leer esta semana, a otros…- dijo con un poco de molestia- como el Señor Saotome- Vio como Ranma fruncía el ceño- que seguro no ha tenido la molestia de leer el libro, les suplico que se apuren pues, dentro de cuatro días me tendrán que entregar un informe con todo lo referente al libro y a la autora. Las indicaciones las he dejado en la pizarra.

Sayuri de inmediato levantó la mano. Era normal en ella preguntar sobre todo en clases, era muy perfeccionista en sus trabajos. El profesor sonrió y con gentileza le dio la palabra. Ella, en un tono muy diplomático empezó su discurso.

-el libro me pareció muy enigmático profesor y también es algo difícil de entender, así que… como buena lectora y para conocer de la mente tras la historia me dirigí a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre la señora Rumiko Takahashi- la mayoría de los alumnos suspiraron por la diligencia de Sayuri. Ella no prestó importancia- y quisiera que usted me aclarara algunas cosas que leí.

-bueno- dijo el preofesor con algo de sorpresa- para eso es esta hora de clase.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó, totalmente animada- he leído que ella fue una de las escritoras más vanguardista de su época… año de 1885 y también fue una de las principales exponentes de la tragedia de la literatura Japonesa. Entre sus obras más perfectas, ubican esta. En uno de los escritos leí que ella decía con certeza que esta historia realmente había ocurrido, que sus personajes habían sido reales y que los sucesos acontecidos ocurrieron en la fecha exacta que relata el libro…

-pues…- empezó el maestro- es verdad lo que comentas, según escritos de la autora, la historia fue inspirada en uno de los cuantos pergaminos olvidados que se encontró en el sótano de la casa que ella y su padre compró cuando tenía 19 años. Desde entonces empezó a interesarse en las historias del viejo Japón y en las maldiciones y pequeños embrujos en los que las personas del pasado creían. Pero a pesar de su insistencia nunca se llegó a comprobar que tanto Miura, Eriol y Kenji existieran y mucho menos que hayan sido víctimas de el hechizo con el que concluye la historia. Muchos opinan que la mini novela fue escrita por Rumiko para llenar el vacío de su corazón al no haber experimentado una pasión tan real en su vida que tuvo que recrearse en Miura.

El timbré sonó en ese instante.

-bien- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- terminó la clase. Recuerden la entrega del informe dentro de 4 días así que para los que no lo han terminado aprovechen y háganlo. Pasen buenas tardes.

Salió con paso animado de la escuela mientras pensaba en llegar rápido a su casa para poder empezar con el dichoso informe, pero en realidad no le importaba, había disfrutado tanto leyéndolo que el informe solo demostraría lo que ella ya sabía. No tardó mucho en que su prometido se uniera a ella en su caminata. El camino a casa como siempre era silencioso pero mitad del camino él por fin decidió hablar.

-Oye… ¿Akane?

-Si Ranma…

-¿ya terminaste de leer el libro?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

Ella frunció el ceño- ni pienses que te ayudaré como las otras veces para que termines no leyéndolo…

-ni que te lo estuviera pidiendo, marimacho…- susurró.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó alterada conectándole un puñetazo en la nuca.

-no dije nada… solo que eres gorda.

-y tu un afeminado.

-por lo menos en mi forma femenina tengo más pechos que tu…

-no creí que te enorgullecieras de eso- dijo burlona- no me salgas después con que te gustan los hombres…

-pues preferible eso antes de enamorarme de una torpe, violenta, mala cocinera, marimacho, gorda- con cada insulto el aura de Akane iba en aumento hasta que el joven, de un certero golpe salió volando por los cielos de Nerima.

-Akaneeeee Idiotaaaa…

Llegó de lo más pronto a su casa y corrió directamente a su habitación dejando su bolso en la silla de su escritorio. Se tumbó en la cama sin cuidado y dio muchas respiraciones descompasadas mientras trataba de calmar su enojo. No lo consiguió pronto, en realidad había tardado muchos minutos, le parecieron horas. Corrió hacia su armario y se cambio de ropa, luego sacó el libro de su mochila para tumbarse nuevamente en la cama y leer el final de la historia.

"_vio la sangre derramada por el suelo con temor. Miura temía haber llegado tarde. El jardín tenía pequeños rastros de aquel color rojo que conducían inminentemente a la casa veraniega de los dos hermanos que, durante todo este tiempo habían luchado por su amor. Se sintió culpable y no pudo resistir la orden que su cerebro le envió a sus pies para que se echara a correr siguiendo aquel rastro._

_La casa estaba a oscuras pero aun así pudo llegar sin problemas a aquel cuarto donde, cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver a aquellas dos almas desoladas, con heridas mortales y respirando con dificultad. Una lagrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla y sus pies quedaron inmóviles impidiéndole dirigirse a uno de ellos. Y los dos ahí, expectantes, esperando escuchar el "te amo" por parte de ella._

_-¡si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciega y hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos antes!- se dijo a sí misma con pesar- ni Eriol ni Kenji estarían desangrándose frente a sus ojos._

_Un frio descomunal recorrió su cuerpo y volteó a ver a aquel viejo brujo que le había advertido desde antes la tragedia por asentarse sobre ellos._

_-veo que llegaste demasiado tarde- le dijo- es una lástima que estas dos almas, que una vez fueron gentiles, estén condenadas a consumirse en el infierno por la eternidad._

_-Todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo destrozada dejándose caer al suelo y sintiendo como el anciano ponía una mano en su hombro- yo soy la que tiene que pagar, no ellos._

_- de lo único que has sido culpable es de no aprender a reconocer tus sentimientos antes… ya no le podrás decir que lo amas…_

_-de nada serviría pues he destrozado su vida… me callaré este secreto para siempre sabiendo que el deseo que creía sentir por el otro me ha nublado el juicio. Ahora los he perdido a ambos._

_-podría ayudarte a cambio de un pequeño precio- le susurró al oído._

_-No quiero nada que venga de usted…- lo apartó bruscamente y el anciano rió de gozo._

_-entonces prefieres el sufrimiento eterno. Si aceptas, puedo salvarlos._

_Ella abrió los ojos enormemente- y cambio que es lo que pide-obtuvo la repuesta cuando él le besó el cuello y desató su kimono._

_Eso lo resolveremos ahora mismo._

_La puerta de aquel cuarto se cerró y se pudo escuchar por toda la casa los gritos de asco y dolor de aquella mujer que había sido profanada a la vista de los aun vivos jóvenes que, sin hacer nada debido a la debilidad de sus cuerpos, no pudieron hacer nada, ni siquiera mirar. El viejo había calmado su sed y cumplió el trato que había hecho a Miura, arrancar por magia el espíritu de sus cuerpos._

_Quizá la historia se repitiera nuevamente, pero por lo menos aquellas tres almas desgraciadas, habían sido arrancadas de las sombras y enviadas a vagar por el mundo esperando el momento y la época idónea para reencontrarse nuevamente y cerrar aquella historia que llevaba dormida siglos y que necesita aun, después de los años, cerrarse, dándole quizá a Miura una oportunidad para redimirse, ser amada y amar de verdad, si es que el deseo, no vuelve a nublar su juicio._

_ FIN…"_

Sudó frio al leer el final y dejó el libro a su lado en la cama. Cogió su cuaderno de apuntes y vio la guía de preguntas. Una en especial llamó su atención.

¿A quién de los dos Jóvenes fue al que amó Miura?

Se molestó- ¡pero si ella nunca lo confiesa como se supone que voy a saberlo!

-¡Akane!- escuchó a su hermana mayor gritar desde la cocina- ¿podrías bajar?

-¡en seguida voy!

**_ _XXX_**

Ya eran casi las 6:00 pm, la fila en el supermercado había estado inmensa y si no se daba prisa, la cena no estaría a tiempo. Caminó apresurada con la bolsa de víveres mientras sentía como el frio viento pegaba contra su rostro dejándole la piel de gallina. Mientras transitaba por un lugar solo sintió como alguien la observaba. Volteó con rapidez y notó que no era nadie. Suspiró aliviada.

"me estoy volviendo paranoica"- se dijo. Y cuando dio la vuelta para retomar su camino no pudo evitar que su corazón casi se le saliera del cuerpo cuando se fijo que Shampoo estaba frente a ella con una mirada amenazante.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la amazona vestida en un rojo pasión con algo de miedo. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso pero recogió valentía para articular un amenazante:

-¿Qué quieres, Shampoo? No tengo tiempo para juegos.

La China puso una expresión inocente- Shampoo no querer jugar, al contrario, yo querer terminar el juego. Pero para eso necesitar retirar a contrincante.

Akane con dificultad logró observar el filo de una navaja cuidadosamente escondida.

-Airen no estar por aquí ¿no?- la peli azul sudó frio- ¡Genial! Yo aprovechar justo ahora.

Cerró los ojos al observar el movimiento en la mano de la chica. Esperó lo peor pero al cabo de unos segundos, no sintió absolutamente nada y abrió los ojos con temor para encontrarse con una varonil espalda ancha vestida en ropajes azules mientras que enfrente de esta Shampoo con gesto enojado y adolorido sobaba su muñeca y tomaba el cuchillo desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar.

El poco aliento que aun tenía se le escapó a quien sabe donde cuando, el joven volteó a ella hipnotizándola con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. No pudo evitar recorrerlo con la vista. Ver el perfecto cabello rubio, su tez blanca, sus brazos fuertes y descubiertos, el tatuaje de dragón en su brazo izquierdo, sus apetitosos labios rojos, su enigmática figura, todo le atrajo de él, especialmente cuando habló.

-Me llamo Hikaru Matsumoto y usted es…

-Akane Tendo-respondió con ligereza. No sabía lo que hacía- es un gusto…

* * *

**N/A**: Después de un tiempo me he inspirado en esta historia, el comienzo ha sido algo serio pero prometo que sera una historia con comedia, acción, romance, drama... de todo un poco. Espero les haya gustado y merezca algún comentario... hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


End file.
